Out Of The Past
by ReiaGZ
Summary: From the past comes the key to their future. UCCC mamax, tk
1. OP1

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**Prologue**

When I was a baby the doctors thought that I was deaf and mute. Most babies enter into the world with loud screams and much fanfare. Not me.

There could be a full blown hurricane raging outside and I wouldn't make a sound. According to my mom, my cries consisted of cute little grunts that she could barely hear. For months the doctors performed test after test and could find nothing wrong. They stated there was nothing physically wrong with me. Despite that, I still didn't utter my first words until I was six years old.

I was alone in my room one day, playing with my favorite doll. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my belly but somehow I just knew that the pain wasn't coming from me. My senses were telling me that my mommy was in trouble.

I ran into the kitchen and spotted her clutching a chair with one hand and holding onto her belly with the other. "Mommy? Mommy? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Needless to say the importance of my first words was swept away in that moment of crisis. Mom went into premature labor. Two days we lost my little brother Marcus Alberto three days later.

My father was not allowed in the delivery room because the seriousness of my mom's pregnancy, so we sat in the waiting room. He was angry and was feeling helpless. I was curled up in his arms with my arms curled around his neck and my face was buried in his chest, unknowingly experiencing every bit of his emotions.

"Don't worry Papa, Mommy's gonna be okay. She knows you would be in there with her if you could."

He could only stare at me in confusion and wonder. I knew that he was thinking; 'When did I start talking and how could I possibly know what he was going through?' Later he just figured that I was talking out of my head and that I couldn't possible know what he had been feeling. It was only a coincidence.

Months later, they could deny it no longer. Something was off with me and they wanted know what it was. So they sent me to psychiatrist after psychiatrist trying to find out. It was the last one that I went to who finally figured it out. Dr. Alyssa Moreno discovered after a series of test that I possessed amazingly strong psychic abilities.

I could feel what others felt. I could see things that normal people couldn't see. Could get into someone's head and tell you everything about that person's deepest, innermost dreams. They did more and more test on me to see how far my abilities ran and they still don't know the full range of my capabilities. Even I don't know all that I can do.

Dr. Moreno advised my parent that it would be best to send me to school with other children that had special skills; children with astronomical IQ's and other special talents. She gave my parents a brochure for a school that was funded by the government. It was called The Hayward School for the Gifted and Exceptional.

So off to Hayward I went. I hated it. I had no friends and the other kids made fun on my sensitivity and the way that I looked. They called me an evil looking pixie and all sorts of other horrible names. The counselors and psychiatrists there made me do a lot of stupid test.

During my free time I entertained myself by writing short stories, poetry, and music lyrics. I loved to sing and for my tenth birthday my mom brought me a guitar. So I taught myself how to play.

My first few years at Hayward passed by slowly. My happiest would leave Hayward to spend time with my parents. Things changed when I turned thirteen. I went home to bask in the love of my parents only to drown in the hatred and anger that they felt towards one another.

Mom found out that dad had been having an affair with his secretary. Dad blamed my mother for a practically all of the things that went wrong in his life. Divorce was inevitable. My thoughts and feelings were never considered. My family was falling apart and I believed it to be entirely my fault.

Life without my dad was never quite the same. Mom fell into a state of depression. My grades started slipping and I withdrew deeper into myself. Guilt followed me everywhere. If only I had been a normal child then maybe daddy would have stayed.

The years passed and the guilt quickly turned to anger. How could a father abandon his child so carelessly? Where was the love he claimed he had for me? Why didn't he visit me anymore? Did he no longer consider himself to be my dad?

The questions were endless.

The summer I turned fifteen I came home to a new and energized mom. She decided that she was no longer going to mope around and pity herself any longer. She wanted to make a fresh start and to do so she needed to get away from all the memories. She decided to do what she always dreamed of started a catering business.

She found us a really great house in a city called Roswell, New Mexico. After withdrawing me from Hayward we set forth out to Roswell.

**1**

The dream always started out the same way.

Two little girls were playing tag in a beautiful garden. Both had golden blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. However that oldest girl's hair fell to her waist in long waves. She was tall and slim and you could tell that she would turn into a great beauty. The youngest hair was curly and fell a little past her shoulders. Cute little dimples twinkled in each cheek. She was slightly plump but she would grow up to be lovely in her own way.

"Kitara, you can't catch me. You can't catch me.", shouted the little one as she darted from tree to tree trying to hide from her big sister. "I'm still the Orchid Princess." She climbed into one of the tallest trees to catch a glimpse of the direction from which her sister would be coming from.

Suddenly the clouds turned grey covering the sun and the once openly blue sky became a dark blur. Thunder roared loudly in the distance, traveling closer as lightening streaked sharply through the sky.

"Kitara? Kitara? Na ou es? I'm scared." The little girl began to cry in earnest. She couldn't see her sister anywhere.

Kitara jumped over a large branch that had fallen in her path. She was nearing the tree where her sister was holding on for dear life. "Kitara I'm scared. Please come get me."

"I'm coming Kitessa. Hold on. Don't let go." Before she could get any closer to the tree, a sharp bolt of lightening slammed to the ground causing a huge wall of fire to separate the two girls.

Through the fire Kitara watched in growing horror as an unknown man climbed up the tree and took Kitessa into his arms. She screamed her sister's name over and over again.

"Kitessa! Kitessa! Na ou es?"

She tried to fight off the strong arms that were shaking her. "Izzy! Izzy wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Isabel Evans sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Oh Max, it was horrible."

Max held her close and slowly stroked her back. "It was just a dream Izzy. Nothing can harm you now."

"I know Max but it felt so real."

"Do you want your big brother to stay with you until you go back to sleep?"

She gave him small smile. "Big brother? Have you forgotten that I'm the oldest?"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked with a smirk. "We don't know anything about our past. For all you know you might be the youngest and I might be the king of some distant planet."

She rolled her eyes and just laughed. "Yeah? Well I'll believe that when I see it."

He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "Get some sleep. You'll forget all about the dream tomorrow."

"Kay. G'night Max."

"G'night, Izzy. Sweet dreams."

In another part of town and also in another city, two other young girls woke up at the same time as Isabel. They were drenched in sweat and the same name fell from both their lips.

"Kitara."

**tbc**


	2. OP2

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**2**

**  
**Maria sighed in loneliness as she slowly made her way through the halls of West Roswell High. It was her first day in a new school and she was really nervous. The last time she had been the new student in school had been in kindergarten. She'd been attending a private school since then. Her mom wanted to make a fresh start and she figured that Roswell was the place to do it in.

Roswell, New Mexico. She snorted softly to herself in amusement, Roswell, home of the free and land of the aliens. All of a sudden she was knocked over from behind and she saw stars. Literally. It wasn't the cutesy little stars that you saw in cartoons. What she saw was more like bright stars that you see in the midnight sky. The contact was brief because the person who knocked her down backed off as soon as he realized his mistake.

"I'm so sorry. I was rushing and didn't watch where I was going. Here let me help you with that."

Soon she was eye to eye with the most piercing brown eyes that she had ever seen. She smirked inwardly; the rest of the package wasn't bad either. This guy is smoking, she thought. "No problem. I wasn't paying attention either."

Once they collected up her stuff she stood up. "You must be new."

"Yeah." She smiled. "How could you tell?"

"Small town." was his reply. "Plus I would remember seeing someone as pretty as you walking around."

He held out his hand. "Max Evans. You?"

"Maria Delucca." She shook his offered hand.

"Maxwell, in case you haven't noticed we're going to be later for first period. Could you stop flirting and come on?" Maria frowned at the very rude boy that jumped in between her and Max. He was tall and also really cute but what was up with the hair. It looked like he stuck his fingers in a light socket and just slapped some gel on the finished product.

Max rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a minute." He turned back to Maria. "It was nice meeting you. Sorry about knocking you over."

She smiled. "Hey it was no biggie. Have to get class now. Maybe I'll see you later."

Michael just grabbed Max and pulled him away before he could answer. "What was that all about? Thought you were into little Ms. Liz Parker?"

Max stared at him in exasperation. "I was just being friendly. After all I did knock her over. You do know what being friendly means? Don't you?"

"I already have to watch you fawn on one girl." Michael said while giving him a disgusted look. "Please spare me the agony of watching you do the same to another."

Maria stared after the two guys until the final bell rung. Then she continued on her way to her first class. Her day continued on normally after the excitement of her morning. During lunch she went outside and found an empty table to sit at. As soon as she sat done she felt a presence standing over her.

"Hi. Do you mind if we sit here?" Said a soft slightly whiny but sweet voice.

"No. Not at all." She cleared off her book bag and sat it on the seat next to her. The she watched as a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes sat in front of her.

"I'm Elizabeth Parker but you can call me Liz!" she motioned to a really tall guy that was seating him self next to me. "This is my best pal Alexander Whitman."

"You can call me at any time you want." He said while arching his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed knowing that he was just kidding. "I'm Maria Delucca."

"Yeah I know. You're in my 3rd period class." Liz said. "How are you enjoying W. Roswell High so far?"

"It's a new experience for me. I've never been in a public school before. The atmosphere is different."

"Have you met anyone besides us yet?" Alex asked as he snatched some fries off of Liz's plate. She slapped his hand and he just grinned and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Well I met this really cute guy and his very rude friend." She replied with a grin. "Maybe you know him and if you do maybe you can tell me if he's available."

"Sure." Liz said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "What's his name?"

"Max Evans." Liz face went scarlet. Maria gazed at her curiously. "So you know him?"

"Know him?" Alex laughed uproariously. "She's only had the biggest crush on him since Junior High. She's totally ga ga over him."

Liz blush grew deeper. She smacked Alex upside his head. "Oh shut up Alex."

"So he's taken already then." Maria sighed. 'And he was so cute.' She thought. "Well guess he's out of the question."

"He's not taken. It's not like he even knows I exist. If he likes you then I think you should go for it." Liz said sadly.

"No I don't think so."

She was new to this school and she didn't want to be lonely like she was at her last school. Liz and Alex were potential friends and she didn't need her special abilities to tell her that Liz was totally into Max Evans. Maria decided to just back away from that avenue completely. Maybe his friend Michael was single. He may have been rude but he was still cute. She laughed and thought, 'she would just need to do something about that hairstyle of his.'

They spent the rest of the lunch joking and talking about general things. Maria mentioned that she was looking for an after school job. So Liz told her that her parents owned a restaurant and they were looking for extra help. She explained that the hours were hectic but the tips were good.

The rest of the day passed quickly for her. She that rude guy Michael in a few of her classes but he ignored her and she was too chicken to approach him. Later in the halls she saw him walking with Max and a tall gorgeous blonde.

She looked at the blonde enviously. It was nearing the end of the school day and she still looked perfect as if she had just gotten dressed. Not a hair was out of place and not a wrinkle or spot could be found in her close. Maria looked down at her own clothes where stains from her lasagna could be found on her shirt and she could only imagine what her hair looked like. It didn't help any that the blonde was in the company of two very sexy guys. 

Maria sighed and slowly made her way out the building. She decided to make a stop at the restaurant Liz mentioned, the Crashdown Café, to apply for the job. The extra money would come in handy. That way her mom could focus for on her own store and the bills. She wouldn't have to worry about school clothes for her and other personal items.

**tbc**


	3. OP3

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**3**

**  
**Two months had passed. Maria and her mom settled comfortably into their new home. Her mom was even dating a really great man, sheriff Jim Valenti. Liz and Alex became great friends and she loved her job at the Crashdown Café even though it was a little hectic.

The only set backs she experienced, since moving to Roswell, were the vastly confusing dreams she had been having. She would always wake up in a sweat but she could never remember what she dreamed about. She didn't want to say anything to her mother though but she didn't want to upset her over nothing. Other than that things were okay.

Well except that fact that she was totally in like with a guy one of her good friends was head over heels for. What's more is that she could sense that the guy had feelings for Liz also. She couldn't tell whether they were strong feelings but they were there nonetheless. She sighed. Teen life was so melodramatic and difficult.

She walked into work after school and headed to the back to change into her uniform. "Hey Maria you're late. What took you so long?"

She gazed up and Liz and rolled her eyes. "Mr. Salinas couldn't believe the grade I made on his test. It seems that I was the only one to get every answer right. He wanted me to take it over."

Liz laughed in amazement. "Man that test was tough. I made an eighty-nine on it and boy was I satisfied with that grade. How did you score so high? I studied all week for that test."

Maria just shrugged. She didn't want to go into details about the gifts that were bestowed on her. Usually she would just work hard to make mediocre grades so that she didn't draw any attention to herself. But Mr. Salinas really pissed her off and she just wanted to show him who's the man, well girl.

"Anyway I didn't pay attention when I came in. How's the crowd today?"

"Busy so let's get to it." Liz grinned.

Liz wasn't kidding the café was bustling with people. She didn't even get time to put a break in. She was glad when the people started to slowly trickle out as her feet were killing her. It was close to nine-thirty and only a handful of people were left. Just then the bell rang signaling that someone was coming into the restaurant. 

Maria looked up and smiled when she noticed Max Evans walk in with Michael Guerin trailing behind. "Liz there goes Max. They're in my section but do you want to take their order?"

Liz was blushing but she had a hopeful look on her face. "If you don't mind?'

"No problem. Go ahead." Maria shooed her off.

Liz ran her hands down her uniform and looked up at Maria. "How do I look?"

"You look great. Now go." Maria watched her walk over to the table and then she turned and went into the back room. The other diners had left while she and Liz had been talking. Max and Michael were the only ones left. So she decided to do a quick inventory to pass the time.

She turned on the small portable radio and then started to sway to the beat of the song that was playing as she counted sugar packs and other food items. She quickly spun around when she heard the sound of glass shattering and a man yelling. She ran out in to the front of the café and paused in her tracks.

Two men were in the restaurant wearing mask and holding guns. One had his gun trained on Max and Michael and the other was holding his gun on Liz while shouting at her to open the cash registers and give him all the money.

The gunman that was focused on the guys turned when he heard Maria coming out the back room. That was all the opportunity Michael needed. He jumped up and tried to wrestle the gun out the man's hands.

The other gunmen shouted out. "Let him go or this girl will get a bullet through her heart."

Michael reluctantly backed off and the other gunmen punched him sharply in the nose. Max eyes were focused on the two girls that was close to who he assumed was the leader of the two. Liz was trying to open the register but she was trembling so hard she could barely focus.

"Listen bitch you better not be stalling on purpose." All of a sudden the door to the café opened and the gunmen behind Liz became startled and accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting Liz in the back.

Maria stared in shock as Liz slowly fell forward. "Liz!" She screamed. The two gunmen looked on in shock at the fallen girl and then they turned tale and ran pushing the person who just walked into the door out of their way.

Max jumped up and ran over to where Maria was clutching the fallen girl into her arms. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. "Call the ambulance please."

Max ignored her and reached behind Liz to place his hands over her wound. He held her face and tried to get her to open his eyes. "Come on Liz you have to look at me. Come on."

Maria stared at him in anger and confusion. "You're not a doctor. Please get help."

"Maxwell she's right. You need to call the ambulance." Michael said tightly.

"You know I can do this Michael. If we wait on an ambulance she's going to die." Max pleaded.

Maria looked back and forth between both guys. Then she looked back down at Liz. She closed her eyes in concentration trying to feel if there was any life left in her. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and said dully. "It's too late."

Both guys looked up at her in surprise forgetting she was even there. "What?" They asked in unison.

"There's no pulse. She's dead. There's nothing anyone can do."

"No, that can't be true. I can heal her. She can't be dead." Max cried out. 

Isabel was the person who had walked into the café causing the gunman to shoot Liz. Tears were slowly falling down her face as she felt her brother's pain. She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his back. "She's right Max. There's nothing we can do."

Max jerked away from him sister. "This is your fault Izzy. If you hadn't of come in here they would have just taken the money and left." He yelled at her ignoring her flinch of pain. 

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry." She backed up from him and walked off to go call the ambulance. Michael followed to go comfort her.

Maria stared at Max sadly. "You shouldn't have said that. It wasn't her fault."

"I know." He sighed and stroked Liz's hair from her face. "I'll apologize to her. It's just that I've always liked Liz and to see her die before my eyes is just too much."

"I know you liked her but it was her time to go." Maria said. "She was a really good person and thanks to her I found out what it was like to have a friend. She will be missed greatly Max but you can't blame your sister for her death. That would be cruel to Isabel and Liz's memory."

The rest of the night was a blurry passing for the four teens. They watched as the paramedics closed Liz into a body bag and carried her out the restaurant. They watched in pain as Jeff and Nancy Parker cried over the child that had been lost to them that night. They sat and answered question after question again and again. 

Maria tried to separate herself from the other people in the room. Emotions were running high and she was too drained to do any of the mental exercises that she performed to keep from being hit with more than one person's feelings.

The funeral of Elizabeth Ann Parker was held two days later in a little church at the edge of town. Maria stood next to her mom and the Parkers as they mourned for the young girl whose life was cut way to short. Maria couldn't believe that she gained a wonderful friend only to lose her two months later. Life was so unfair. What did Liz do to deserve such a fate? She looked to where Max was standing with Isabel and his parents. She knew that he was taking this way to hard.

Something about him made her know that if Liz had not died instantly then he would have been able to bring her back from the brink of death. Her senses were telling her that there was something mystical and special about him. Something in his aura told her that he was filled with abilities that were far greater than her own. She could feel the same waves on a smaller scale rolling off Isabel and Michael as well. For now she decided to ignore her feelings though. If they had real power than it was not her business to know. Just like it was not their business to know about hers.

The other mourners left but Maria stayed behind. She set a pure white rose down on the fresh grave. Then she stood up and looked up at the darkening sky. She opened her mouth and began to sing sweetly and softly in a heavenly voice.

_**Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could**_

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small, but still, resilient voice  
Says help is very near

Standing in the distance was a young girl with eyes of blue and curly blonde hair. She didn't know what it was but something was drawing her to Roswell. She had arrived in the city about an hour ago and saw the funeral procession heading to the cemetery. Out of curiosity she decided to follow. Now she stood basking in the sound of that beautiful voice raised in sound.

She didn't realize that the voice had stopped until it started again directly in front of her. "Hello? Who are you?"

She looked at the girl that had somehow snuck up on her. She was blonde like herself but that is where the similarities ended. Her eyes were of the brightest green and they seemed filled with secrets that just needed to be shared. Her lips were full and pouty and her smile was warm and inviting. All in all she was a vision in loveliness.

"Are you a relative of Liz?" The girl asked another when it looked as if the other girl would not answer the first.

She realized that she had been staring so she decided to speak. "No actually I do not know the person who died. I just saw the cars and decided to stop."

"Oh are you new in town?" She asked curiously. "Forgive me if I'm asking too many questions of you. I'm just inquisitive by nature."

"It's no problem. I am new in town. Just visiting actually."

"Kewl. My name is Maria. Maria Delucca. What's yours?"

"Kitessa. Kitessa Harding." 

Maria frowned in concentration. Somewhere she had heard that name before. But where? She just brushed it off and smiled at Kitessa. "Well Kitessa are you hungry? I know this great restaurant where you can find the best in alien cuisine."

"Alien cuisine?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well this is Roswell, home of the aliens." Maria said with a laugh.

"Okay well I guess I'm up for anything. By the way I would prefer if you called me Tess."

Maria smiled. "Tess it is. You can call me Ria. I usually don't allow any one to call me that but for some reason I want you to."

"Okay Ria." Both girls walked out of the cemetery and for some reason Maria could just tell that Tess' arrival was meant to be.

**tbc**


	4. OP4

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**4**

**  
**The two girls walked slowly towards their cars both lost deep in thought. "Who's the babe standing next to that car? He's really cute in a boy next door type of way."

Maria looked up curious as to who Tess was talking about. Then she smiled. "Alex? What are you still doing here?"

"Trying to get away from the parentals. They were making me more depressed than I already am." He stared at Tess waiting for Maria to introduce them.

She didn't take the hint. Instead she asked him another question. "How are you holding up?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "I'm okay. Just really missing her already. Liz was the first person to befriend me when I first came to Roswell. She's been my best friend ever since the second grade. It's really hard trying to go on with out her."

Maria nodded she knew exactly how he felt. Though she hadn't known Liz long she was sad to lose her and regretted not being able to do anything to save her. "Do you need a ride home Alex?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you to the memorial service. You're still going right?"

Maria smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh man! The memorial service totally slipped my mind. I just promised Tess that I would show her around town and treat her to the best in alien cuisine."

Alex smiled at her absentmindedness. He knew that she wasn't being disloyal to Liz's memory by forgetting about her already. Maria was just one of those types of people who had so much going on, on the inside of them that they couldn't focus too much on the outside.

Alex turned to Tess. "So that's what your name is? Tess? I'm Alex." He held out his hand. "Maria is a little absentminded and she forgot that I don't know you and you don't know me and that two people in this type of situation would need introductions."

Maria rolled her eyes and Tess laughed. She shook Alex hand and said. "Actually my name is Kitessa but I prefer Tess." She then turned back to Maria. We could take a rain check on the tour Maria."

"Okay well let me give you my number." She paused. "Wait where are you staying?"

"No where yet. Haven't made any plans."

"Well I doubt you be able to find anything this late in time." Alex commented. "All the hotels are booked due to the UFO Convention and the funeral."

"Oh yeah that's right." Maria stated. "If you like you could stay at my house. My mom won't mind and we have the extra room."

"Okay. If you're sure she won't mind, I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem. I could take you by there first before Alex and I leave for the memorial service. My mom could keep you entertained until I return."

"I would like to go with you to the memorial service if that wouldn't be too much of an intrusion."

Alex was the one to reply. "It would be no intrusion at all."

"Well that's all settled. Alex you ride with Tess to give her directions to the school. My cell phone is broke so I need to stop at a store to use the payphone to let my mom know that we're having company. I'll meet up with you guys in a few."

Maria watched as they drove off. Once Tess' little car was out of sight Maria turned around to face the presence that she had been feeling ever since her and Tess walked out of the cemetery. "What do you want?"

"You can see me?"

"No I can't see you. Where are you?"

She heard a small laugh that sounded more like a bunch of tiny tinkling bells. Then she felt a cool breeze across the tip of her nose. "I'm standing right in front of you."

"Who are you?"

"Well I could be childish and say, 'That's for me to know and you to find out.' but that would be extremely rude."

"Yes it would be."

"Well anyway, I don't want to be considered rude so I'll just tell you that I can't tell you."

"Hmm. Cryptic much?"

"Yep." Maria heard the tinkling laugh again.

"So where did you come from?"

"Somewhere."

"Why are you here?"

"For a reason."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"The reason?"

"Yes!" Maria sighed. This person was seriously getting on her nerves. If it was even a person, she couldn't tell if it was a male or female. The voice was just so pure. "What is your reason for being here?"

"Only you can say."

"What?" Maria turned and started walking off. "You're not making much sense. I'm beginning to think that talking to you is just a waist of my time."

That laugh came again. "Well sorry about that but you have no choice. I have no choice. So just sit back and take it in stride. I'm here for the duration until that reason is resolved or maybe I'm here indefinitely. Wouldn't that just be grand?"

"Yeah, grand." was Maria's sarcastic reply. "Will anyone else be able to hear you?"

"Nunh unh. Only you."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Well just because."

"Will you ever give me a clear answer to anything?"

"Will you ever ask a question that has a clear answer?"

"God this is so infuriating. I'm leaving now."

"Me too. Where ever you go, I go."

"Great! Just great!" Maria walked up to her car and opened the door. "So do you have a name?"

"A what?"

"You know a name. Like my name is Maria. What am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't have what you call a name. What would you like to call me?"

"Hmm let's see." Maria paused and put on her thoughtful look. "I don't know. Nothing comes to mind just yet."

"Well when you think of something let me know. For now just call me The Terminator."

"Okay Psycho it is." Maria got in her car and then paused again. "So Psycho do you have a form or are you just gonna be invisible to everyone including me?"

"I can be visible to you but you have to give me a form. I can look like whatever you want me to look like."

"Oh kewl! Can you look like Dean Cain?"

"Who?"

"You know Dean Cain. The guy who plays Clark Kent on Lois & Clark."

The presence didn't make a sound so Maria knew it was confused. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of Dean Cain. When she opened her eyes there he stood in front of her wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Wow!" Maria said with a laugh. "Hott."

"Hunh?"

"Oh never mind." Maria laughed softly to herself and thought, 'I just need to get my head out of the gutter for all I know this could be a girl.'

"Nope not a girl." Said the presence. "Then again not a guy either. Actually don't even know what I am. You'll figure it out eventually."

"You can read my mind."

"Yep and nope."

"Oh never mind. I could ask you questions all day and still walk away confused. Get in the car and let's go."

Maria turned around to face the steering will and was startled to see that the presence was already seated next to her. "Man, do things the normal way and stop scaring me."

"I was normal."

"Yeah right. Nothing about you is normal." 

ttttt

When she arrived at the high school she found Alex and Tess in the parking lot waiting for her. "Did you guys go in yet?"

Tess answered. "No, Alex wasn't ready to face anyone yet."

Maria turned to face Alex who was sitting slumped down in the front seat. She didn't even have to ask what was wrong because his emotions were pouring off his aura. She pulled him up from the seat and wrapped her arms around his waist. (She would have had to stand on her tiptoes to lock around his neck.) She rested her head on his chest then she began to pour her emotions through his. She was unconsciously sending him feelings of past moments he had experienced with Liz.

Whatever she was doing was soothing him to his soul. She looked up into his eyes. "Alex everything is going to be okay. You'll see. I'm not saying you'll forget about Liz but you will go on. And I know for a fact that Liz would have wanted it that way."

She stared in shock as the presence came up behind Alex and wrapped its arms around him from the back. She could feel the cool touch of the presence but she was positive that Alex couldn't. Maria just continued to hold onto Alex afraid that if she let go then Alex would not ever be able to get over Liz's death. She watched in fascination as the presence began to glow causing Alex aura to glow more brightly also. Then she looked up at Alex face and was happy to see a small smile began to form on his face.

"Thank you so much for being here Maria. I'm glad we decided to sit down at a different lunch table your first day here."

She returned his smile. "I'm glad y'all did too. Now come on everybody's waiting on us."

She took his hand in one of hers and with her other hand she grabbed Tess' free hand. Then they slowly walked into the school prepared to face anything that the moment could throw at them. Before going in Maria turned her head towards the presence and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. The presence just nodded and shimmered out of view.

Gone briefly but not for good.

**tbc**


	5. OP5

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**5**

**  
**Isabel peaked at her brother through the corner of her eyes. He had been sitting in the same spot ever since the start of the memorial service. She really felt bad for him and also guilty. Even though he apologized for blaming Liz's death on her she still felt that it was her fault. If she had only paid more attention before walking into the restaurant, then maybe Liz's death could have been avoided.

Max wasn't taking Liz death very well. She heard from Michael that Max had been planning to ask Liz out that night. Today would have been the mark of their first date. Instead it was the day of Liz's funeral. Isabel wanted to weep in fury for her brother and his lost hope. Now all she could do is comfort him in his sorrow like he comforted her so many times before.

She was about to go to him when she noticed Maria Delucca walking in the door. Maria was holding on to the hand of Alex Whitman and some girl she had never seen before. She felt a pang of familiarity when she looked at the unknown girl but she brushed it aside and continued to watch as the odd group made their way towards Max.

She watched on as Maria sat down next to Max. When Maria took Max into her arms and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder, She wondered when those two became such close friends. She was shocked to see her brother sit up straight and flashed Maria a grin. Max hadn't been smiling in days. Maria proceeded to brush a lock of hair out of Max's face then she stood up and held out her hands to him. Isabel was no longer shocked when Max reached out and took Maria's hands in his. She continued to stare as the two of them walked off to go talk to Liz's parents.

Her curious gaze was then drawn towards Alex Whitman and his mysterious companion. They sat down in the seats that Max and Maria had occupied. She wondered if maybe the girl with Alex was a relative. She didn't want to think that it could be a girlfriend. She's never told anyone this but she's always had a crush on Alex ever since she caught him writing love songs behind the bleachers in seventh grade.

No one ever would have suspected. Beautiful and popular Isabel Evans in love with a computer geek. Not that he looked geeky at all to her. To her he was way sexy in a lost little puppy type of way. She loved his tall lanky figure and his sexy blue eyes. So the point of the matter is she wanted to go over and investigate that little hussy he was sitting next to.

She stood up and walked over to the two. "Hello Alex. How are you holding up?"

He looked up at the beautiful blonde before him. Ever since he first saw her he had been half in love with her. "Pretty well considering." He gave her a half smile.

Tess stared in curiosity at the girl that stood before them. She seemed vaguely familiar to her but she's never met her before in her life. She turned to Alex and said. "I'm going to go find Maria. I'll be back in a bit." She walked off.

Isabel stared after her for a few seconds then she turned back to Alex. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all." She sat down. "So how long have you been here?"

"We came directly after the funeral. We helped the Parkers set things up." He just nodded.

Things grew quiet after that. She didn't know what to say and he just seemed deep in his on thoughts. So she was startled a few minutes later when he finally spoke again.

"Liz and I have been friends for what seems like forever. I was there for her when she received her first kiss from," he paused and laughed softly to himself. Isabel kept quiet she didn't want to interrupt his memories. "Kyle Valenti in the fifth grade. We went to his birthday party and there we played a game of spin the bottle. Liz was so mortified when the bottle landed on Kyle. She always disliked him immensely. Two years later they dated for about two months. I always thought that was funny."

He grew silent again but Isabel had no desire to fill in that silence. She didn't care if they didn't talk that much to one other. It felt good just sitting here with him. Alex turned to her with a reflective look on his face.

"You wanna know something crazy?" At her nod he continued. "You have to keep this secret between me and you. It's kind of embarrassing."

She smiled. "It can't be too bad."

"Believe me it is." He returned her smile. "I was there to experience Liz's first kiss with her but she won't be there to share in my first kiss."

He grinned at Isabel's look of disbelief. "Yeah I've never kissed a girl. It's sad I know. I'm a sixteen year old guy and I've never been kissed." He shrugged. "It's partly because I never found anyone worth kissing. Well except Liz, but she was my best friend so the thought never crossed any of our minds."

He turned to face the crowd of people that were walking around looking at pictures of Liz and talking to family and friends. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. We've never even hung out in the same circles. I barely know you."

She reached out and touched the back of his hand. She then took it into her own hands and began to massage them unconsciously. "I'm glad that you're sharing your memories with me. I feel honored that you chose me."

He smiled again. "Thanks for listening."

Maria, Max, and Tess walked up at that moment. "Alex Mrs. Parker wants to know if you would give a brief eulogy."

Alex looked down at his hand that Isabel was holding on to then he looked back up and Maria and slowly nodded. 

"Are you sure you'll be up to it?" She gently prodded.

He flashed her one of his famous Alex grins. "Yeah. I'm up to it." Isabel released his hand as he stood up.

They watched as Alex made his way towards the Parkers. Then Maria turned to Isabel and smiled at her. "I saw you talking to Alex. Whatever you said to him I'm glad you said it. This is really getting him down. Thank you."

Isabel just smiled. "I didn't say anything. I just listened."

"That still was something." They both looked at each other. Then Maria decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I know Alex didn't introduce you so I'll do the honors. Isabel this is a friend of mine Tess Harding. Tess this is Isabel Evans. She and Max are siblings. Hard to imagine such a beautiful girl being related to such and ogre isn't it?"

Isabel was pleased to see Max smiling at Maria's teasing. She was glad to see him moving past that funk he had been in earlier. "Nice to meet you Tess."

"Likewise." They were about to shake hands when all of a sudden someone grabbed Tess from behind. "What the heck?"

Tess swung around in anger only to have that anger deflate into a puddle of happiness. "Tess? What are you doing here? When did you get here? Where are you staying? How long are you staying?"

Maria cleared her throat trying to cover up a surprised laugh. Izzy and Max started talking to Michael who had walked up with Kyle Valenti, the sheriff's son. "I take it you two know each other?"

Tess smiled. "Yeah we met this past summer. Kyle came to my city for football camp. I was one of the water girls for the camp."

"So is he the reason you came to Roswell?" Maria asked with a sly grin.

"No but he's one of the perks." Before they could talk any further Jeff Parker tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention.

Max walked up behind Maria and said, "Let's go find some seats the service is about to start.

The memorial service turned out to be really great. A lot of people got up to speak about what a wonderful person Liz was and how she touched their lives. Liz was a very popular person. Not popular like Isabel Evans but popular in her own way. Teachers spoke on her behalf, principals from as far back as preschool, and a lot of students.

Once Alex finished his eulogy not a dry eye was left in the house. He spoke about what a wonderful friend Liz was and how much he was going to miss having her in his life.

**tbc**


	6. OP6

**Out of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I must declare that I am in no way, shape, or form associated with the creators of Roswell or its affiliates.

**6**

**  
**Maria sat up in her bed drenched in sweat. She looked around her room in confusion and fear. Something didn't seem right. She felt chills down her spine.

"Tess?" She called out softly. Then again a little louder. "Tess?"

No answer.

She quickly climbed out of her bed and carefully made her way over to the door. Slowly she opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. It was completely dark, which was strange because she usually left the bathroom light on. She flicked her room switch on. Nothing happened. So she tried the one out in the hallway. Still nothing.

"Tess where are you?"

Still no answer.

She went to the dresser in her room to get a flashlight. All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around prepared to scream, but it fell short in her throat when she realized that it was only Tess, a very frightened Tess.

"There's someone creeping around outside." She whispered. "I heard noises and when I got up to go investigate, the lights went out."

They turned towards Maria's window when the heard a loud tapping sound. Both girls held on tight to each other while they screamed their guts out. They could see the window slowly rising. Tess raised her hand up and Maria watched in shock as a blast of pure energy shot out of her palm and headed towards the figure that was climbing into the window.

Luckily for Kyle it missed. "Shit! What was that?"

Maria wanted to know too but she'd ask that later. She had more important questions on her mind. "Kyle, what the fuck were you thinking, coming in like that?"

"Yeah." Tess added. "You scared the hell out of us."

He stared at them a little sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I had been knocking on the door forever. Man you two sleep hard. I knocked on Tess' window then I came to yours Ria. I saw that the window was unlocked so I decided to come in."

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Maria asked incredulously. "There's a freaking storm going on in case you haven't noticed."

"Your mom and my dad are at it again. I decided to walk over here when they started to get to loud. It started raining when I was about half way." He started shivering. "Did my dad leave any clothes over here? I'm drenched."

Maria grabbed his hand and led him out of her room to the bathroom. Tess followed. "You dry off in here. I'll go find you something to wear and Tess will get you some towels."

She walked off to her mom's bedroom. Tess didn't move. She was too busy watching Kyle as he took his shirt off. When his shirt was halfway over his head he paused and turned to the lust struck girl. "Are you planning on standing there and watching me strip?"

She smiled at him slyly and teased. "Would you mind?"

He took his shirt off completely and threw it on the floor. Then he walked closer to her and leaned lazily against the doorframe. "Normally I wouldn't mind but right now I'm cold not horny and nothing can happen with Maria right down the hall. It wouldn't be right."

Tess pouted prettily. "Since when did Kyle Valenti start worrying about right and wrong?"

Kyle rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "Hmm could be ever since he almost got his ass kicked by a Nacedo Harding the last time he was caught with you."

Tess backed off with a laugh. "He wouldn't have really hurt you. He was just being little protective of his niece."

"Yeah! Okay well I'll act like a priest around you because I don't want to see him being a lot of protective." Kyle reached out and turned her around to face the door. "Now go get me some towels before I freeze to death."

She pulled away and turned back to face him. Then she purred. "Tessy won't allow her Kyley Wyley to freeze to death." She raised her hand up and Kyle watched in fascination as a ball of fire began to form in her hands. "I'll warm you right on up."

"How'd you do that?" He asked in amazement.

She shrugged. "I was going to tell you about my history before you left to come back here but I couldn't. Anyway I'll tell you later because Maria will want to know to after seeing me almost kill you." She turned to leave.

He stopped her. "Just tell me now. Are you an alien?" He laughed not really taking his question seriously.

"Yeah." She said simply. "I am."

"Wh… Wh. What?"

Before she could they anything further they heard a loud scream. It was coming from down the hall where Maria was. They raced out of the bathroom to Amy's room only to stop in their tracks when they saw a man dressed in all black and wearing a facemask. He was trying to pick up Maria and carry her out the window. She was fighting him with everything she had.

Kyle shook himself out of his stupor and ran to her defense. In a fit of strength he managed to yank Maria and away from the man and tackle him to the ground. Kyle struggled on the floor with the man while Maria looked around for something to hit him over the head with. Tess ran up to Maria and tried to blast the man with her power but she couldn't get a clear shot of him with Kyle in the way.

Unbeknownst to Maria and Tess another guy was sneaking up behind them. He grabbed Tess from behind and she started to struggle in his arms. Tess closed her eyes and was suddenly released when the man started screaming in horror. Maria looked at him curiously and turned to Tess with questions in her eyes. Tess just shrugged. Maria turned back to the man who was calming down and she kicked him right in his crotch. Her blow brought him to his knees.

Then they heard the sound of a gunshot going off. The girls turned back to Kyle and watched as he fell to the ground. Maria cried out in anger when she realized that he had been shot. She rushed the man who shot him and kicked him in his stomach. He dropped the gun.

Tess was at a dilemma. She didn't know whether to run to help Kyle or whether to secure the man who Maria kicked the first time. The decision was taking out of her hands when the men started to run out the way that they came.

She ran to Kyle's side he was still conscious but barely. She checked his body for the wound and found it right above his heart. "Kyle, baby, look into my eyes. You have to focus on my eyes."

"Is there anything I can do Tess?" Maria asked as she dropped to Kyle's other side.

Tess spoke without looking up at her. "Could you place your hand over mine? I've never healed a person before."

"What?" Maria asked in confusion. Why would Tess be able to heal? She asked herself.

"Just do it, please Maria." Maria did as she asked.

"I just need the comfort of your touch Maria. Something about you soothes a person's soul. My soul needs soothing while I try to heal him. He means so much to me."

Tess locked her eyes on Kyle's as she started to focus. Maria watched in fascination as Tess gave some of her essence to Kyle. Three pairs of eyes closed in ecstasy as they all became caught up in the visions shared between Kyle and Tess.

_** A young Tess being embraced and comforted by an elder man.**_

A young Kyle crying in his father's arms.

A young Tess being placed in some type of pod

A young Kyle being loaded into the backseat of a car

Tess walking past a football field watching the players train, not really seeing anyone but one guy.

Kyle watching the blonde girl pass out bottles of water to his teammates.

Kyle and Tess kissing behind the bleachers.

Kissing in Kyle's car

Kissing in Tess' home

Tess telling Kyle goodbye at the airport

Kyle telling Tess that he loves her

Tess coming to Roswell and being reunited with Kyle.

The memories kept poring on and on until finally Tess opened her eyes and saw Kyle's eyes trained directly on her. She pulled her gaze away from his face and looked down in confusion at her hands that somehow locked with his.

Maria spoke softly, not really wanting to break the mood between the two of them. "You did it Tess. You healed him."

**tbc**


End file.
